Park Time!
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's go to the park. They fly a kite, climb a tree...Mark gets hit with a football. Come join the fun! Oneshot!


Park Time!

"It's so beautiful outside today." Angel smiled, while she and Collins swung their hands back and forth, as they walked down the sidewalk and towards the park, the rest of the boho's following behind them, "I'm happy we decided to spend the day outside."

Collins nodded with a grin, "Agreed."

"Do you think it's windy enough to fly a kite, Pookie?" Maureen excitedly asked, as she walked along side Joanne, her eyes darting around as they entered the part trying to get a look at everything.

"Yes." Joanne smiled, amused at how eager the diva was to fly the kite, which the lawyer was stuck carrying of course.

"How about that spot?" Mark asked, breaking into everyone's conversations. His arm pointed to an area which looked big enough to fly a kite, have a picnic and do other fun activities.

"Looks perfect." Roger said, his arm dangling around Mimi's shoulders.

"Lets go lay out our blanket, I'm starving." Collins said, causing Angel to giggle.

"When are you not hungry?" Angel joked, while rubbing Collins nicely taut stomach.

"When I'm in bed with you…" Collins smirked, "But even then I can't help but take you into my mout-"

"Okay!" Roger said, "Please don't carry on… we get it, you devour Angel."

"Let's fly this thing!" Maureen said, her hands clapping, her feet bouncing, her hair blowing in the wind.

Joanne set what stuff she was carrying down, took Maureen's hand, and the couple went into an empty space to try and fly the kite.

"Who wants to throw the football around?" Benny asked who of course tagged along on the lovely trip to the park.

"I'd rather play guitar." Roger said, as he took a seat on a blanket, pulling Mimi down in between his legs.

"I will." Collins shrugged, as he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth, which he found in one of the baskets they had brought.

"Can I try?" Angel politely asked.

"Definitely Ang," Collins smirked.

"I'm going to go film." Mark said, and he began to walk away from the blankets, which claimed the boho's spot in the park.

"This is nice." Mimi said, leaning back into Roger.

"I agree." Roger said, his head dipping down so he could place nice tender kisses up the dancer's neck.

"I think I found our activity for the day." Mimi smiled, as she turned around in Roger's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and finally bringing him into a lip lock.

Meanwhile, Collins, Benny and Angel were scattered about. Benny backed up, and threw the football, which was coming straight for Angel, who squealed and ran to hide behind Collins.

Collins couldn't help but chuckle, "Ang…you can't hide from it. You catch it."

"But it's so big!" Angel squeaked, hiding her face in between Collins shoulder blades.

"How about you throw it?" Collins suggested, handing the ball to her.

Angel picked it up; holding it like it was a bomb. Benny sighed, knowing very well this wasn't going to be a good throw. So he took a step forward, and waited for Angel.

Angel raised her hand, reached back, and with all her might threw the football as hard as she could, and surprisingly it went far…farther than Benny thought it would go.

Benny followed the ball as it soared over his head, and finally colliding with Mark's shoulder, knocking him over.

"Oops!" Angel said, wrapping her arm around Collins arm. "Sorry honey…I didn't know I could throw that hard."

Mark stood up, his glasses hanging off his face, his balance a little off. "It's okay Angel…um…good throw."

Benny laughed as he ran over, grabbing the ball from Mark. He turned back around with a grin, "Impressive Angel." Angel smiled, doing a little curtsy.

"Very impressive." Mark mumbled as he dusted himself off, and walked away, searching for a safer place to film.

"Oh Pookie! Look how high it is!" Maureen said with thrill, as she held the string, her eyes glued to the kite which was now flying in the air.

"You are too cute." Joanne giggled watching her girlfriend with enjoyment. She walked closer to her, wrapping her arms around her from behind, "Can I help fly it with you?"

Maureen leaned back, her grin getting even bigger as she felt Joanne's arms sneak around her, until their fingers were entwined, and they were both holding onto the kite together. "Of course."

It wasn't long before the two began to make out, the kite long gone from their minds, both of them not even noticing as it came crashing down, getting stuck in a tree.

"Looks like MoJo lost their kite." Mimi giggled as she took a breather from making out with Roger.

Roger turned his head, laughing at the sight, "What they are doing is much better though."

Mimi nodded, and stood up, pulling Roger's hand with her, "Come on, let's go walk around, we can make out when we get back to the loft. Let's enjoy the nice day!"

Roger sighed as he stood to his feet, latching onto Mimi's hand right away.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined, finally pulling out of their kiss, "My kite! It's ruined!"

"It's okay Honeybear," Joanne assured, as they walked to the big tree it was stuck in, "We'll get it down."

"What seems to be the problem?" Collins asked, Maureen's high pitched whine, not going unheard.

"My kite is in the tree…" Maureen said, while crossing her arms,

"How did that happen?" Mark asked, coming to take a look.

"Joanne distracted me." Maureen pouted,

"You were totally enjoying the distraction," Mimi snickered, coming to Joanne's rescue.

"I'll get it down." Angel volunteered. "Collins give me a boost. I'll climb up and get it."

"I don't know Ang, it looks pretty high up." Collins said, "What if you fall."

"Yeah, chica," Mimi began, "You're wearing heels."

"I can do it." Angel assured everyone, "I used to climb trees all the time when I was a kid. I was like a monkey."

Collins sighed, but stepped forward, bending down so he could hoist Angel up. "A sexy monkey, who better not get hurt."

"I won't honey," Angel smiled, kissing Collins on the cheek, before stepping on his hand, to let the strong professor give her the push she needed to grab the first branch, and pull herself up into the tree.

"Ang…" Maureen called out, "I'd really appreciate it if you got my kite, and then fell. Okay?"

"Mo!" Collins swatted her arm, "She isn't going to fall."

Everyone stood looking up into the tree, watching as Angel skillfully moved from branch to branch, until finally she reached the kite, and set it free.

Maureen squealed with delight, and ran for the kite as it floated to the ground.

Benny nodded in approval as he watched Angel climb down the tree, "Angel is being very impressive today."

"She's impressive everyday." Collins corrected him, his eyes never leaving his lover, worried she was going to fall.

Angel managed to make it to the last branch successfully, but just as she was about to jump down, her heel got caught, and she slipped and fell out of the tree, causing everyone to gasp.

Angel screamed as she fell, her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes tightly closed, waiting for the pain that was sure to come once she hit the ground. She landed with a thud, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it was going too. She opened one eye, noticing she in fact had not even landed on the ground. Soon her other eye opened, and she was peering up into Collins loveable brown eyes. It turns out she landed in the perfect spot, Collins' arms.

"Tell me you got that on film." Roger said with excitement, earning a nod from Mark.

"Honey, you saved me!" Angel said, with joy, reaching up to kiss him on the lips.

Collins smiled into the kiss, and the two only pulled away to grab some air, "I would never let anything bad happen to my Angelcake."

Angel smiled adoringly at him. She was even about to reach up and give him some more sugar, but a certain diva came skipping by, and decided to gave Angel a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for saving my kite Ang!" Maureen said, as she pulled away, the sight of Angel's shocked expression making her giggle. "Relax, I didn't use tongue." Quickly after, she skipped away, smacking Joanne's ass hard as she passed the lawyer, "Come on Pookie, I need you to get this in the air for me again."

Joanne nodded, and raced after Maureen.

"Looks like we're both hero's today." Collins grinned, as he carried Angel back over to the blankets, so they could kiss, and cuddle.

"I guess we should reward ourselves." Angel smirked, and leaned in to press a kiss on Collins lips, which he of course returned.

After all the commotion had settled down, everyone enjoyed the park for a couple more hours, until a huge thunderstorm came and ruined their fun. So they all headed back to loft, and snuggled.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Shout out to _MovieBuffStarlet_ for the Collins catching Angel moment. ;) **

**PS. I don't Own Anything. **


End file.
